


Demon Sandwich

by Alex_Sides



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Demons, Fluff, Sandwiches, The sides are demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sides/pseuds/Alex_Sides
Summary: Thomas just wanted to make himself a sandwich, not summon a demon.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Demon Sandwich

All Thomas wanted was to make a sandwich. He'd been working on lines, for his call back that was the next day, all day. It was now 2:38 in the afternoon, all he wanted was a sandwich, but he had to summon a demon, didn't he?

For some reason, his mix of condiments formed a pentagram on the bread, and a minute later he had a dark blue and black demon standing in front of him. Thomas stared at it for a few seconds before he grabbed another plate out of the cupboard and silently made another sandwich putting a handful of chips on the side and handing it to the demon.

The demon dropped its demonic stance and paused for a few seconds before taking the plate in its clawed hands. It sniffed the food before smiling and suddenly disappearing from Thomas' kitchen, with the plate and food.

\--

The next day, he showed up at his call back and got told that they'd give him the role since the other never showed up, they still had him perform his lines to make sure, but by the end, he was officially part of the play.

Thomas shouted in happiness as he barged into his apartment. He made his way to his kitchen and open his refrigerator, his mood dropping a bit as he realized he didn't have much left. Another sandwich for today.

He sighed as he took out the ingredients to make his sandwich, a plate and his bag of chips and began making his sandwich as he heard a poof behind him and the sound of a plate being gently placed in the sink. He turned around and saw a light blue and black demon, similar to the one that showed up the previous day. He didn't have clawed hands but he was taller.

Thomas hummed, "Not a dream then. Thank you for bringing my plate back."

The demon smiled and nodded at him.

Thomas raised his eyebrows at it, "Either you can't talk or you're not supposed to talk to me."

The demon holds up two fingers as to say the second option.

Thomas shrugged and pointed behind himself, "Want a sandwich too?"

The demon smiled and nodded, looking as Thomas prepped a second sandwich just as he did to the other one a day before. He handed the demon the plate, it smiled at him and disappeared in a poof of light blue smoke. Thomas smiled and turned back to finish his sandwich before stopping again.

Did he just befriended two demons ?!


End file.
